1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminating frame, and more particularly, to a laminating frame employing a partial hologram capable of carrying a photograph or picture therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a hologram is used to record an interference pattern of light, such as laser beam, on a recording medium such as a film or a photosensitive dry plate. Also, a hologram is used to reproduce a 3-dimensional image of an object. For example, in case of recording the face of a person, the shape of the recorded person may vary depending upon the viewing position. In other words, in case of a hologram showing the face of a person, frontal and side perspective views may be seen depending upon the viewing position.
Even though a hologram film patterned with a plurality of hologram pixels does not represent a 3-dimensional image of the object, the hologram film shines on the periphery of the object, thereby producing a brilliant and realistic image.
Up to now, picture and photograph are generally put and kept in an album, a transparent film or a frame. Besides the photograph itself, realistic images and feelings may not be expressed, for example, a mysterious image in which the figure of a person rises from dark space with an infinite number of stars twinkling.
Furthermore, although a person may attempt to decorate a cabinet or desk by putting a photograph or picture of a person on a flat surface thereof, the photography or picture will not properly match with the decorative surroundings, because the photograph or picture is simply coated with a transparent film.